


a little bit dangerous

by princess_zel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula does not know how, Azula is a Software Nerd, F/M, Sokka (sort of) saves the day, Sokka also gets a date, Sokka is a Software Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/princess_zel
Summary: “Oh, come on. Buying me a meal for my troubles is the very least you could do.” The smirk that worked its way onto his face was unnervingly attractive, and he leaned against the streetlight, kicking one leg behind the other.“How about you buy me a meal formytroubles,” she glared back at him.///In which Sokka saved the day and somehow scored a date with Azula.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	a little bit dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 6 of Sokkla week 2020: danger
> 
> so this is a lot more light-hearted compared to my day 5 Sokkla Week 2020 fic, lol. i'm also thinking that this may branch into a longfic; i haven't totally decided yet, but i'm leaning toward a longfic (or two). (another high school au wip is just what i need lolllll)

Idiots. They were idiots, all of them.

Storming down the sidewalk, Azula muttered to herself incoherently, harsh words rolling off the tip of her tongue with practiced ease. Adjusting the way her bag hung from her shoulder, she barely spared the street another glance as she began to cross it, stomping down the pavement so hard that she was convinced she was the one creating the heavy tremors she felt rumbling through the ground.

It happened in an instant.

All of the annoyance she felt from the day – Her incompetent partner for her coding project, all her frustrating teammates in robotics, the annoying kids who made out in the hallways at school and made her late for class, her frustrating history teacher who wouldn’t give her partial credit for an assignment she accidentally handed in late – All of it became meaningless in that single instant.

Her body was thrown to the ground, and her knees skidded against the rough pavement, the soft skin of her palms splitting open. Her bag flung from her shoulder, clattering against the sidewalk, and she was ready to fly off the handle.

Her day, which was already admittedly pretty horrible, had just gotten so much worse.

The car sped through the red light, the driver completely unconcerned with the way he’d almost flattened her in the crosswalk. Shoving strands of wispy black hair behind her ear, however, she pushed the offending driver from her mind, turning to face the body that was now lying close beside her.

“What do you think you’re _doing_?” she hissed, the curb digging uncomfortably into her side as she attempted to make herself a bit more presentable.

The body shifted beside her. A head popped up to look at her with a pair of curious blue eyes. “What am I doing?” Pulling his loose brown hair back into a shaggy wolftail, the boy raised a brow at her. “I’m pretty sure I just saved your life.”

She scoffed. “You? Save my life?” Primly, she dusted herself off, adjusting the way her skirt fell to her skinned knees. “I didn’t need your help,” she shot back cooly. Picking up her things, she tried to avoid wincing as she shuffled away from the curb, eager to clean the gravel and dirt from her open wounds.

“I saved you from being turned into roadkill!” he retorted back stubbornly, gathering his bag and following her to the streetlight she was using to prop her leg up. “I heroically pushed you out of harm’s way, and _this_ is all the thanks I get?”

Rolling her golden eyes, Azula focused on rummaging through her bag. “You don’t deserve any thanks because I could’ve handled the situation on my own.” She found a thin pack of wet wipes, bracing herself against the pole as she began to clean the areas of broken skin. Of all the days she could be thrown against the rough pavement, it _would_ be the day she was wearing a knee length skirt. Her shoes thankfully didn’t look too worse for wear, perhaps a bit scuffed at the toes, and her jacket escaped fairly damage-free as well. Her palms and knees sustained the brunt of the fall, but she made quick work of cleaning them up, tossing the used wipes in the garbage nearby.

The boy didn’t look too pleased at her straight dismissal, folding his arms over his chest. “Oh, come on. Buying me a meal for my troubles is the very least you could do.” The smirk that worked its way onto his face was unnervingly attractive, and he leaned against the streetlight, kicking one leg behind the other. 

“How about you buy me a meal for _my_ troubles,” she glared back at him. She focused on tying her boot laces, stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought of a meal with such a forward, brash boy who happened to be decently attractive. Agni. He was definitely attractive.

Surprisingly, he nodded in agreement, wolftail bobbing at the back of his head. “Alright. We can hit up the Jasmine Dragon then. They’ve got a great meal and bubble tea special, and my little sister works there.”

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. “My brother works there.”

“Oh, really?” he seemed shocked. “Even better!”

The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Why would you want to eat at the restaurant your little sister works at on a date?” Instantly, she froze, willing her cheeks not to flush at her blunder. Why did Agni curse her with the ability to speak?

That wolfish smirk of his only seemed to widen at her unfortunate mistake. “A date?” he repeated, a teasing glint in his blue eyes. “You’re asking me out when I don’t even know your name?” When she stubbornly failed to fill in the blanks, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m Sokka.”

Flicking her eyes up and down his strong frame, she pursed her lips, meeting his gaze levelly. “Azula.” 

“Azula,” he echoed back, and she was frightened at how greatly she liked to hear it from him. “Well, Azula, since we’re _so_ well-aquainted now, I’d say it’s about time for us to head off for our date.” He inclined his head down the next street. The Jasmine Dragon was only a few short blocks away, and they’d be there in under ten minutes.

With a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders, Azula shot back, “I suppose so.” She fell in step beside him, somehow able to keep up, despite their substantial difference in height.

“Damn… What a day,” Sokka grinned at her. “I was just minding my own business after a long day of school, heading over to the JD to pick up my little sister from work…” She was lost in the cadence of his voice. It was nice. “When suddenly, I saw a maiden in distress, about to be rolled over by this _semitruck,_ and I just knew I had to save her.” At that, she snapped to attention, fully prepared to correct him, but he steamrolled right past her, continuing, “So I lunged at her, heroically pulling her out of the way, breaking at least _five_ bones in the process in order to bring her to safety.” And then he tossed a wink at her. “Somehow, I even managed to score a date with her.”

She groaned. “You’re an actual idiot.” But she didn’t leave him like she could’ve. No. She kept walking with him, listening as he rambled about poetry club and his semester-long tech internship.

Somehow, despite her annoyingly disruptive near death experience, despite her awful day full of stupid people, and despite the very long list of grievances she had with both, the boy – Sokka – didn’t even come close to making his way onto her list. 

When they arrived at the Jasmine Dragon and he opened the door for her, she didn’t protest, simply walking into the teashop. And when his damn blue eyes twinkled teasingly and he offered her that roguish smile, she couldn’t help the way her lips twisted into a smirk right back. It was thrilling, really… Maybe even a little bit dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> !! so yeah lol. i dunno - this was fun to right. it's also in past tense which is a bit abnormal for me, but i figured i'd give it a shot. i'm posting this a bit late, but i had to proofread it a bit to check for tense mistakes.
> 
> say hi via [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!! thank you for reading <333
> 
> Elsie


End file.
